


You like me?

by SamTheWriter (BxbyGxn)



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxbyGxn/pseuds/SamTheWriter
Summary: Tina who separated herself reconnects with the boys but with them followed the girls. She ends up feeling a panic attack coming and leaves the cafeteria. Though one boy follows her, Genuinely concerned for her.
Relationships: Tina Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	You like me?

Tina pov

Sitting at the lunch table alone like always, Highschool is hell I miss being at school with my siblings. A sudden loud noise scares me out of my thoughts causing me to look up. It was Zeke and Jimmy Jr sitting at the table.

"Oh hey y-you guys decided to sit here today" I said aloud we haven't sat together since, Well since we all went to school together my siblings and all. 

"Oh yeah, Honestly we have been missing the old days." Jimmy smiles at me making my heart melt. 

"Yeah, Tina girl those were the good old days." Zeke says with a mouth full of food. 

"Yeah iv been thinking about that too" I smile at the boys and start to eat my food, Suddenly Jocelyn and Tammy sit next to me shoving me over slightly. I Lower my head. 

"Heyyyy boys" Tammy smiles at Jimmy playing with her hair. 

"And Tina..." She rolls her eyes at me. " So boys what are we doing after school?" She pulls out a lunch bag. 

"Honestly not sure, Zeke told me he has plans, Asshole made them without a warning" Jimmy says laughing. I just push my food around zoning out, Getting lost into thoughts. 

I spent my entire childhood trying to impress these people, But all they ever did was put me down. They are the reason I have issues with myself. Suddenly Tammy pushed me and got my attention. 

"Tina ya dumb fart Jimmy asked you a question" She turns to Jocelyn and they giggle, I sigh looking up to Jimmy a smile on his face. 

"Tina, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight with us" Everyone turns and looks at me, Suddenly my palms felt sweaty and my mouth dry.

"I-Im sorry I cant, I have to help my sister with her history homework" I look down at my food breathing slowly, I still feel eyes on me. I feel like everyone in the cafeteria is staring at me. My heart racing fast, I quickly stand up. "I h-have t-to go, I-Ill b-be back" I walk fast leaving the cafeteria. 

I rush off to my "secret" room, Which was actually an old janitors room that no one uses anymore. Finally reaching the room I shut the door sitting in the corner, Pulling my knees to my chest, Trying to calm myself trying to stop a panic attack from happening. Breaking down in tears alone in a old, Moldy room. 

Zeke pov

I stare as Tina rushes out of the door, I wonder what happened to her. When we were young she always had time for us. 

"Gosh shes so dramatic" Tammy giggles as Jocelyn repeats her agreeing. I roll my eyes. I never understood those two.

"Tammy you cried yesterday because you had to buy school lunch" Jimmy laughs as Tammy whines and goes on explaining why she cant have school lunch. 

"Ill be right back" I stand up getting ready to go find Tina but then Jimmy stands up. 

"Ill go with you" I smile and look down at him. 

"Dude Im gonna go to the bathroom, Just stay here" I laugh shaking my head as I head out the cafeteria, Trying to figure out where she would of went. 

There is two places I know where she can hide, But I cant go into the bathroom so old janitor closet it is. Making my way to the closet making sure no one sees me, I cant get suspended again.

Finally I reach the door, Slowly opening it I hear sniffling inside. I see Tina sitting in the corner all alone. Shutting the door behind I go join her on the floor and I wrap my arms around her.

"Z-Zeke what are y-you doing?" She looks up at me with her tear stained cheeks. 

"Tina believe me or not I care about you, a lot" I smile down softly. "I spent my childhood with you" she lets out a small laugh.

"I spent my childhood trying to impress all of you, Especially Jimmy Jr."She sighs sadly 

"So did I, Even as his bestfriend I still tried to impress him everyday." I lift her head to look at me. "and I tried to impress you" Her eyes widened she quickly looks away. 

"You did?" she clasps her hands together, Looking down at them.

"Yeah I thought you were one of the coolest people at school girl!" She laughs and shakes her head. "Im serious! You were always who you were! You never acted fake! I thought I made it obvious! The things I said to you, Constantly distracted Jimmy Jr from you." She hides her face not saying a word. I feel my stomach start to drop. Running my fingers through her hair. 

"Haha never thought I would admit out loud. You don't have to say anything now, Just know i'm here for you, Because I care not just cause I want you." Laying my chin on her head softly. "Ill wait as long as you need. Shoot I waited this long just to get this close to you" I laugh softly to lighten the mood and it worked she giggles along. 

"Thank you Zeke I fee better, Now lets get back to lunch." Standing up slowly pulling Tina up with me. "We might have to go in separate people will assume things" She looks down at her feet. 

"I don't really care what anyone thinks or says but I wont make you do anything you don't want." I shrug my shoulders making my way to the door. She walks up to me grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. 

"Look thank you Zeke but I deal with everyone talking about me all the time, But your a really sweet guy" She reaches up placing a kiss on my cheek. She slowly opens the door. "You go ahead we cant have you getting in trouble because of me." She smiles up to me moving so I can leave. I look out the door smiling down at Tina.

"Thank you girl, Ill see you at the table" I wink at her as I leave. As I look back I see a smile on her face. 

I head back into the cafeteria and I open the door heading to the table. Sitting back into my spot. Casually joining in the conversation. Tina finally makes her way back to the table I slightly smile at her. Im glad I went after her and talked to her cause now I feel even closer to her. 

Tina pov   
Zeke was the first person in years to follow me and talk to me and just take interest in me. When I get back to the table he smiles at me making my heart melt. I wish I gave him the attention he deserved, He seems like a great guy. 

As I go through the day all I think about is me and Zeke since I first met him. I should of known it, He dropped so many hints, I feel stupid. 

I sit on the steps in front of the school at the end of the day. I write in my journal, I wait at the highschool because I walk to the kids school then home. Someone sit nexts to me, I look over and its Jimmy Jr. 

"Hey Tina" He smiles at me. I close my journal looking at him. 

"Hey Jimmy Jr" I smile up at him.

"So how have you been? its been awhile since we talked me and you." 

"Iv been good, How have you been?" I pull up my sleeves over my hands. 

"Im alright but Tina, How have you really been?" Jimmy Jr scoots closer to me causing my heart to stop. 

"I-Im okay. Im okay." I look down into my lap. Jimmy Jr smelled like his dads restaurant mixed with cinnamon, Like he tried to cover the smell. I look at the time standing up.   
"I have to go, I have to go get my siblings."

"Ill walk with you! My brothers go there anyway" He stands with me quickly and then nervously scratching the back of his head. 

"No its okay, I-I uhh..." suddenly someone puts there arm around me causing me to freeze up. 

"I promised to walk with her. Isnt that right Tina" I knew that voice, The country accent. Looking up and meeting Zeke's eyes. 

"Yeah Im walking with Zeke" I put my hand on top of his wrist smiling. Jimmy Jr loses his smile as Zeke wraps his arm around me. 

"Oh okay, Well Ill see you guys later" He turns to walk away as I let out a deep sigh. 

"Thank you Zeke, I honestly dont think I could be alone with him right now." I smile as he takes his arm off of me. 

"Its no problem T girl, I figured after what I saw at lunch you wouldn't of wanted too" He smiles back at me. "Well imma start heading home myself. Don't wanna bother you anymore than iv already have." He turns to walk away and without thinking I grab his hand. 

"I um, Id like to walk with you, I-if you d-dont mind th-that is." He looks at our hands then at me. "Your not a bother to me, I-I told J-Jimmy no well because Iv never been able to talk to him about me, Its always about him." I continue to rant on to Zeke trying to explain why I want him company and not Jimmy's. Suddenly I feel Zekes warm lips on my cheek right by my lips and I just stop talking.

"No need to explain girl, I gotcha. Plus Id love to spend more time with you!" He smiles at me softly, A slight blush on his cheeks. I feel myself blushing. 

"O-okay, L-lets walk then" Still holding his hand we start to make our way to my younger siblings school, We talk about everything. Iv learned a lot about Zeke and his life. 

Zeke's grandma raised him and only recently did his parents take him, Zeke moved a bit and this is the only stable place hes been at, Iv learned he loves wrestling because its a stress reliever for him and Iv also learned little things like his favorite color and animal. 

I had so much talking to Zeke, He asked me out and I said yes. He talks to me like a person, Like he actually cares about me and getting to know me. Jimmy Jr and I have never talked like me and Zeke did today and honestly he's made me really happy today, I have no regrets at all.


End file.
